Patient slings are known for carrying incapacitated patients from one location to another, for example from an operating theatre trolley, a wheelchair or other patient support, to a patient bed. In addition, the slings can also be used to reposition patients in bed e.g. moving up in bed or turning. Such slings need to be conformable for patient comfort and strong to be able to support the patient. Difficulties arise with the movement of incapacitated patients, particularly in transferring them onto and off the sling.